Humming Along (a McRoll in the REAL World story) by Sammy & Ilna
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve, Catherine, Cammie, and Angie spend their first full day at home together. Part 12 of the REAL World Baby Marathon.


**Summary:** Steve, Catherine, Cammie, and Angie spend their first full day at home together. Part 12 of the REAL World Baby Marathon.

 _ **Sammy's Notes:**_ _Mari & Ilna-seems like just yesterday we started planning this marathon. Can you believe it was almost a year ago? Time flies when you're having fun with really fantastic people._

 _REAL Worlders- Even though real life doesn't afford me the time I would need to fully respond to each review individually please know that every word is cherished and appreciated by me. You guys are the best._

 _ **Ilna's Notes:**_ _Sammy - It's ALWAYS a blast writing with you, whether late at night or throughout the morning … and afternoon :-). Our first official story together!_

 _Mari - Thank you for the sloves and the squeals and the eerily perfect timing. You're the bestest!_

 _Readers and REAL McRollers - We're still so thrilled at your responses to Angie's first few days in the world! Thank you for your amazing support and enthusiasm!_

 ** _And to those of you wondering about Joanie's first meeting with Angie: it *did* take place at the hospital, but you will see it in its entirety in flashback form on Wednesday. We thought that particular meeting definitely deserved its own story. :-)_**

* * *

 _ **Humming Along**_ _(A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"You know what I was thinking?" Catherine said after Angie was done feeding early Sunday morning. "We should give her a bath now while she's awake and alert. She doesn't need one often, but it would be nice to start getting her used to it, don't you think?"

"Sure," Steve agreed readily.

Bouncing Angie lightly in one arm, Catherine checked her phone. "It's not too hot out yet. We're supposed to bathe her somewhere warm. We could do it on the deck. The tables are a good size so we'll both be able to reach her and have everything we need right there."

He smiled. "Let's do it."

"What do you think, Angie?" Catherine asked, smiling at the baby on her shoulder. "Ready for your first bath at home?"

Steve set about diligently collecting all the supplies they'd need. Towels, washcloths, cotton balls, cotton swabs, mild baby soap, bowls for water, and a fresh diaper and onesie for after the bath.

As Catherine held the baby, he set up the infant tub on one of the deck tables with a dry towel inside it.

"Look at Daddy doing that like a pro," she said, smiling at him even as she addressed the baby.

He glanced at her, his lip quirking up in a half-smile. "I watched a couple videos."

She laughed lightly, rubbing Angie's back. "Your daddy has spent more time on YouTube the past nine months than the rest of his life put together."

He grinned at that. "Nothing wrong with being prepared."

"Absolutely not," she agreed. "Okay, are you ready, baby girl?" She placed her gently in the towel-lined tub and set about removing her onesie while Steve filled up the bowls with warm water at the outdoor sink.

Catherine wrapped Angie in the towel to keep her cozy as they waited, cooing softly to her. "You're gonna be all clean and probably ready to sleep after this. Then maybe Mommy and Daddy can get a little more sleep, too, huh?"

Steve returned with the two bowls. "Test those," he said as he set them down. "I felt them with my wrist but I want to make sure."

Catherine dipped her inner wrist into one and then the other. "Perfect."

He smiled. "Okay, ready?"

"Ready." She looked down at Angie, placing a light hand on her chest. "Are you ready, sweetheart? Let's do it."

Keeping her covered with the towel, Steve held her head gently as Catherine wet a cotton ball, and squeezed it out.

"Close those beautiful eyes, honey," Catherine said and carefully cleaned the lids.

Angie squirmed at the sensation.

"I know, that must feel strange," Catherine said as she retrieved a fresh cotton ball and cleaned the other eye.

Next she did Angie's ears, followed by her nose and mouth, then got a washcloth for the rest of her face and forehead. She continued to talk to the baby throughout, naming each body part and saying what a good job Angie was doing.

After drying Angie's face, she said, "Okay, Daddy's gonna wash your neck and your arms now."

"You're doing great, Angie," Steve said as he wet a new washcloth and placed a little bit of baby soap on it.

Catherine tilted Angie's head back to Steve could clean under her chin and was met with a wail of protest.

"Oh, you don't like that much, huh?" Catherine cooed. "It'll be over fast. See? Already done."

Steve gently maneuvered her limbs so he could clean her shoulders, underarms, and arms.

"And in between your fingers," he said, a soft smile on his face as he carefully ran the washcloth between each of them.

He washed her chest and belly, talking to her all the while, then set down the washcloth to use a cotton swab to dab around the umbilical stump, careful not to get the actual stump wet.

He continued with her legs, feet, and toes before getting a new, damp washcloth to remove the soap from her body. He dried her with another washcloth, kissing her toes as he finished, then looked to Catherine.

"I'll roll her so you can wash her back?" he suggested.

She nodded and wet another washcloth, adding a little bit of soap.

Angie mewled as Steve gently turned her onto her side.

"You're okay," Catherine said. "Daddy's got you." Even so, she washed Angie's back quickly, though still thoroughly.

"There you go," Steve said as he settled her on her back once again. She squirmed in the tub, scrunching her face up. "You're okay."

Catherine removed Angie's diaper to clean under there, then put on a clean one.

"Almost done, honey," she said. She moved the bowls to the head of the tub. Glancing at Steve, she said, "I think I'm just gonna use my hand for her hair."

"Okay, I'll hold her higher in the tub so her head will be over one of the bowls."

She nodded and he shifted Angie up a little, smiling as she yawned. "Yeah, Mommy was right, you are gonna be ready to sleep after this, huh?"

As Steve supported the baby's head and neck, Catherine placed a little of the mild soap on her fingertips and then gently rubbed it into Angie's dark hair, using slow, circular motions.

"What do you think, honey?" she asked as Angie made soft cooing noises. "Do you like that?"

She rinsed her fingers and then cupped water in her hand to let it run over Angie's scalp, using her fingers again to rub away the soap. Grabbing a towel, she gently patted Angie's head dry.

"Okay, time to get you all dressed again," Steve said.

"You should hold her first," Catherine said. "Against your bare skin."

He quirked an eyebrow, and she grinned.

"I'm not just saying that to get your shirt off," she said.

"Sure, Rollins," he teased. Addressing Angie, he said, "I know exactly what your mommy is up to."

"Skin-to-skin contact is important," Catherine persisted, lifting Angie carefully and wrapping the dry towel around her back. "She gets it with me when I'm feeding her, but she needs it with you, too."

He nodded, pulling his t-shirt off. "I read that."

She smiled, passing him their baby. "Of course you did."

He settled Angie against his bare chest, her eyes already closing, and made sure the towel was tucked around her back. Her tiny hands curled into fists against his skin, and he smiled, laying his cheek down on her head and inhaling her scent, now tinged with the clean smell of soap.

"Daddy's got you, Angie," he whispered. "Daddy's always got you."

* * *

"Let's lie down," Catherine suggested after Steve had settled Angie in her bassinet and Cammie had arranged herself on the floor closeby. "Remember? The nurse said the best advice for the first few weeks is 'sleep when she sleeps.' "

After a final check that Angie was resting comfortably and starting to drift to sleep, Steve nodded and joined Catherine on their bed. He kissed her lightly and settled on his back, smiling as she curled up against his side.

"Missed this," he said quietly, rubbing her arm.

"Mmhmm," she murmured quietly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"You're feeling okay?" he asked, and not for the first time.

"I'm okay," she assured him, also not for the first time. "Some aches and pains, but they're all totally normal according to Dr. Kucher and the nurses, and Jenna and my mom." She sighed. "Mostly tired. Jenna said she remembered it was around day four or five that the real exhaustion set in for her."

He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers over her arm stretched over his chest. "Sleep, Cath. We should have a couple hours."

Less than an hour later, they both woke when Angie started to fuss.

Steve immediately moved to get up, but Catherine stopped him, looking at her watch.

"It hasn't even been an hour, she shouldn't be hungry yet," she said. "We're supposed to wait a minute to see if she'll put herself back to sleep, remember?" She glanced over and saw Cammie on her feet looking between them and the whimpering baby. "You, too, Cammie," she said quietly. "Give her a minute." She looked back at Steve who had stayed put, though it clearly pained him. She rubbed his chest soothingly.

After a moment, Angie settled back to sleep and Catherine smiled softly.

"See?"

Steve sighed, smiling as well. "Smartest newborn on Oahu," he said, laying back against the pillow. He craned his neck to kiss Catherine. "Smartest mother on Oahu, too."

* * *

Late in the morning, Steve came back into to the living room after taking Cammie out. Catherine was standing and swaying with Angie on her shoulder, humming softly.

He smiled, watching for a moment, then came up beside them, one gentle hand going to Catherine's back, the other to Angie's.

Catherine looked at him and smiled, leaning in for a light kiss.

He grinned and spoke quietly. "I think I can count on one hand the number of times I've heard you hum."

"She likes it," Catherine said, turning her head back to Angie and kissing her head. "She stopped fussing as soon as I started to hum." She grinned back at him. "So I think you're gonna need more hands."

"And I may need to start humming myself."

She smiled, kissing him again, then addressed Angie quietly. "Did you hear that, baby girl? Your daddy's gonna start humming. All because of you."

Steve shifted to Catherine's other side so he could kiss Angie as well. "Anything you need, Angie. That's what I'll do."

* * *

"It's okay, pretty girl. Angie is fine. You can sleep in your bed." Catherine gently led Cammie across the bedroom, settled her onto her bed and handed her her favorite toy. "That's a good girl." She kissed Cammie's head then turned her attention to the task at hand.

By the time she situated herself against their headboard, ready to pump breast milk for a bottle so Steve could take a turn feeding Angie, Cammie was back on the floor beside the bassinet.

Steve chuckled. "Apparently she doesn't think she can carry out her guard duties from across the room."

"I guess she thinks we might need backup." Catherine smiled.

As the sound of the breast pump filled the room Cammie's ears perked up.

This was a new sound for her.

She'd heard it several times since her humans returned home with the tiny new addition to the family but she wasn't used to it yet.

She crossed to Catherine's side of the bed and tilted her head curiously.

"It's okay, pretty girl." Catherine's voice was soothing. "It's to feed the baby with."

Cammie circled the bed and looked at Steve who seemed calm and not on edge.

Secure that the new sound was not a threat she eyed her bed and after a second of consideration settled on the floor beside the bassinet again.

"Maybe we should move her bed over there," Catherine suggested. "Just until she gets used to things."

Steve grinned as he got to his feet and relocated Cammie's bed to the far side of the bassinet. Francine had warned them to be careful not to set up situations where Cammie stood between them and the baby. They wanted her to be protective of Angie but not possessive.

In addition, they'd purchased a slightly raised bassinet with a lightweight, arched canopy that allowed it to be completely covered. Steve and Catherine loved Cammie dearly and she was an important member of their family, but as new parents it was incumbent upon them to take every precaution to ensure Angie's safety.

They trusted Cammie implicitly but this was a new situation for her. She was a large dog and Angie was a tiny baby.

After surveying the new setup Cammie laid down on her bed and thumped her tail happily. With her pack all settled she could get some sleep.

* * *

"Look at all the e-cards you got," Steve said as he cradled Angie in one arm and scrolled through his email inbox with his free hand.

She'd just finished eating and as she began to doze off under Steve's watchful gaze Catherine had decided it was a good time to grab a quick shower.

Steve opened an email from Duke and clicked on the card link. He was greeted by dancing animated teddy bears, balloons and a shower of virtual confetti.

The high pitched music drew Cammie's attention but once she realized there was no threat she settled again beside the bed.

She was getting used to a lot of new sounds since the new tiny human arrived.

"Here's another one." Steve smiled as he clicked on Jerry's card which featured dancing dinosaurs and several loud explosions.

"That one might be a little intense," he said as he muted the sound.

' _I designed this myself,'_ the note on the card read. _'I hope she likes it.'_

"Jerry can be a little odd sometimes but you're gonna love him," Steve assured Angie.

"Oh look, this one has little birds." He clicked on a card from Danny's sister Theresa.

Before he could look at another card a text came through from Grace.

He opened it and saw a series of pictures from the impromptu birthday party she and Gabby, with help from Joseph and Elizabeth, had decided to throw for Danny.

With all the excitement of Angie's birth, his big day had been a bit overlooked and as much she knew he loved his new goddaughter, and was thrilled she was born on his birthday, it was still important to Grace her father have some kind of celebration.

When she mentioned it to Joseph and Elizabeth they were on board immediately. The party allowed them to achieve two goals. First, it gave Danny a chance to celebrate with his friends and family on the island even if he couldn't be with his New Jersey family, and second it gave Steve, Catherine and Angie some time alone as family.

The parents in the group understood that as wonderful as it was to watch your new baby bond with the people in the world that would love them in years to come, it was also important for parents and child to have some private time and to get some much needed rest.

Steve smiled as he scrolled through the pictures of Elizabeth, Joseph, Ang, Gabby, Danny and Grace along with Mary, Aaron, Joan and the entire Allen family celebrating at a local luau.

He laughed out loud when he came to the last one.

A large cupcake with a sparkler candle sat on the table in front of Danny who tried hard to look annoyed but couldn't hide his smile.

 _We told them it was his birthday_ , the caption read.

The next text was from Mary. _The waiters just sang Danny a birthday song. Don't worry, I got the whole thing on video._

 _ **Thanks.**_ Steve typed his reply. _**Can't wait to see it.**_

He smiled at the sleeping baby in his arms as he listened to Catherine move around in the bathroom. "But for right now I'm exactly where I want to be."

* * *

"At this moment I am very grateful for Italian grandmothers because I think if I had to face the idea of actually cooking something for dinner we'd be ordering pizza." Catherine sighed with a soft smile as she slid onto one of the kitchen stools. "There are the meals I made during the final nesting phase, but those would need to unthaw."

Angie dozed peacefully in her carrier in the middle of the island and Cammie took up her now familiar position near Catherine's feet, ever vigilant.

Steve opened the refrigerator and lifted the corners of a few of the aluminum containers. "There's pasta, two kinds of chicken, antipasto, meatballs, braciole … "

Catherine perked up. "Oh, braciole sounds good. I'm impressed you knew what that was just by opening the corner of the pan."

Steve smiled sheepishly as he placed the container on the island. "Don't be." He chuckled. "Josie had that one labeled."

He ladled several portions onto a plate to put in the microwave. Neither of them had the energy to wait for the oven. At the last minute he eyed the plate carefully and added another slice.

"Are we having company I didn't know about?" Catherine teased.

"No." He popped the plate in the microwave, pushed a few buttons, then crossed to where she was sitting and kissed her cheek. "But remember, you need extra calories to make sure your milk supply stays strong."

Catherine snorted. "That's good because I've been hungry pretty much constantly since she was born."

"The book said that you should let your appetite guide you for as long as you're breastfeeding. Your level of hunger will vary depending on Angie's level of feeding."

Catherine squeezed his forearm.

She'd teased him a lot over the course of her pregnancy about memorizing every detail of the information in the _Mayo Clinic Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy: From Doctors Who Are Parents Too!_ book but in truth she loved every minute of it.

She always knew that given a chance Steve would be a completely engaged and involved father.

Which was why a month ago when scrolling through baby products on Amazon …

"Oh wait." She hopped off the stool and took a second to steady herself. "I almost forgot …"

"What?" he asked. "If you need something I can get it for you."

"Just one minute." She waved him off. "It's in the den. Stay there."

She returned a minute later carrying a small cardboard box. "I meant to get a gift bag for this but it slipped my mind."

She handed him the package.

"What is it?" He looked at the box curiously then lifted one of the flaps.

His face split into a wide grin when he saw the book inside.

 _Mayo Clinic's Guide to Your Baby's First Year._

* * *

"Oh my, someone isn't happy," Catherine said as Angie let out a loud cry. "Let's see what's going on with you." She lifted the infant from the bassinette. "Feels like you need a diaper change."

Steve emerged from the bathroom after grabbing his chance to take a shower. "Everything ok?"

"She needs to be changed," Catherine said as she placed a towel on the bed, laid Angie down on top and changed her wet diaper.

With a dry diaper in place the wailing continued.

"Maybe she's hungry," Steve suggested.

Catherine looked at her watch.

"She just ate forty-five minutes ago. She shouldn't be hungry already."

She bounced the baby softly.

Still wailing.

"Maybe I'll try nursing her," she said, unsure about exactly what to do.

Angie showed absolutely no interest in latching on and the wailing continued unabated.

Cammie paced nervously, looking at Steve and Catherine with eyes that implored them to figure out what was wrong.

"She doesn't seem to be in pain," Catherine said as she looked the baby over carefully. "Maybe she needs to burp."

She held Angie against her chest and patted her back softly.

Nothing.

And the crying continued.

"Okay, we've covered all the usual reasons for tears," Steve said, mentally running down the checklist. Her diaper was clean, she wasn't hungry, didn't appear to be in pain. The temperature in the room was fine. "What does she want?"

"I'm not sure," Catherine said. "Maybe I'll try rocking her."

They made their way into the nursery, to the beautiful refurbished rocking chair, where Catherine sat down and began to gently rock.

The crying subsided slightly.

"She seems to like the movement," Catherine said. "Maybe we should walk her around the house."

"Worth a try," Steve agreed.

He held Catherine's elbow as they descended the stairs and they began to make laps around the ground floor, Cammie sticking close behind.

Catherine began to hum softly.

Anchors Aweigh.

After a few bars Steve joined in.

They hummed in unison as they walked.

It wasn't working this time.

Angie's level of distress was too high. The humming couldn't penetrate her cries.

They continued to walk, quickening their pace slightly.

After a few minutes the crying subsided completely and Angie fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Apparently she likes being in motion more than staying in one place," Catherine whispered.

Steve grinned. "Well, that was fairly predictable."

They continued their trek, just to make sure she was soundly asleep, and eventually stopped in the living room where they placed her in her carrier.

"We made it through our first bout of unexplained crying without breaking down." Steve chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Like we do everything," Catherine grinned. "Together."

* * *

"You're sure it's okay?" Steve asked, holding Angie carefully as they walked out through the backyard toward the beach.

"The sun's going down, and we'll only stay out a minute," Catherine said. "I want to take her to our spot while we're all still awake."

Cammie trotted alongside them, forgoing her evening yard patrol to stay with her humans … all three of them.

They reached the sand and stood side by side.

"Here it is, Angie," Steve said. "The spot that has meant so much to your mommy and me."

Catherine smiled softly, leaning against his side and putting a gentle hand on Angie's covered head. "The last time we stood here, we were waiting for you, baby girl … and you were almost ready to come out and meet us."

Steve kissed Angie's head and then carefully passed her to Catherine so he could move behind and stand with his arms around both of them, resting his cheek against Catherine's hair.

"This spot is special to us, but you know what …?" he said. "I can't wait to watch you find your own special spots here on this beach … and then out in the world."

Catherine looked back at him with a teary-eyed smile and leaned up for a kiss.

"Me, either," she whispered. She looked back down at Angie. "And we'll be there to support you, every step of the way."

 **THE END**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

There is still one more marathon story to go, and then we'll return to our regular tri-weekly posts. Thank you all for your amazing support for every REAL World story!

Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll

Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net

Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com

You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line.

And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller


End file.
